Story Of A Fallen Angel
by JokerBaby369
Summary: Based on the song "Alluring Secret: Black Vow" by Kagamine Rin and Len. Summary: 'A girl awakens in a dark alleyway, not knowing how she got there. She is found by another maiden, whom she falls deeply in love with. However, things may not turn out...'
1. Chapter 1

**__**A/N: HEEEEEY! Jokerbaby's back with another Kagamine twin (kind of) story! So, as you've read in the summary: this fic is based on the oh so lovely song "Alluring Secret: Black Vow" by Rin and Len. I do advise you to go watch/listen to it if you haven't already. ALSO: keep in mind that this is my own interpretation of the song, so don't bash me because it isn't "accurate". That's all I got to say, so I hope you enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

**_Chapter 1_**

_Where am I?_

A young girl slowly opened her sea blue eyes as that question flowed through her mind. The large fuzzes in her vision cleared after a few blinks, then she surveyed the area.

It was an alleyway, abnormally clean, that was shrouded in darkness, even as the sun shone brightly in the sky. The alley was empty too, nothing was beside her. Puzzled, she pushed herself up carefully into a sitting position.

_What am I doing here? What is this place? How did I get here? _

The questions spun through her in a wild hurricane as she leaned up against the wall, only to have an intense pain shoot through her entire body. She cried out as she doubled over, clutching her shoulders and back. She felt a smooth fluffy texture touch her fingertips; surprised, she spun her head around to see wings.

_How did I get those?_

The pair of extra limbs sprouted out of her back, through her pure white belly top. At this moment, they were folded neatly and pressed against her back, the feathers tickling her bare skin. The feathers themselves were a bright white that still glowed in the darkness of the alley.

Confused and curious, she mentally willed for the wings to spread as if she were to take flight. They followed her command, only to slam into the walls of the alley, causing more sparks of agony to travel up her spine.

She gasped and crumpled back onto the floor, shuddering. The wings folded back into place, quivering at the sudden retreat. She didn't understand anything at that moment. Why was she in an alleyway? How did she get wings?

"Excuse me, are you quite alright?"

She looked up at the sound of the voice, her blonde hair blocking a few areas of her vision. When she saw who stood before her, her breath was caught in her throat.

A young lady stood above her with beautiful pale blue eyes. Her teal coloured hair was tied in the most elaborate way behind her head, but some strands still fell by her cheeks, framing her face. She wore a midnight black gown covered in frills and lace, the sleeves hung under her shoulders, on her biceps. The collar of the dress was just above her breasts, showing a good amount of her pearls smooth skin.

_She is beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Who is this girl?_

"Are you alright?" the girl asked again, concern swimming through her lovely orbs.

The one on the ground snapped out of her trance and shook her head, "I do not know."

The girl's brows furrowed slightly as she went on a different area of questions, "What is your name?"

She paused in thought. What was her name? She didn't know. She knew it was somewhere in her mind, her memory, but she couldn't place it on her tongue and say it. Had she forgotten her identity? No, she couldn't have. Pursing her lips, she said the first name that came into her mind, "Rin, ma'am."

The teal haired maiden nodded in affirmative and replied, "I am Miku." Her lips curled into a friendly smile that illuminated the dark alley, dazzling the other. She held out her hand and said, "Come; you can stay with me. The streets are much too cold to sleep on and the sun is about to set."

She was shocked; this beautiful lady had just appeared before her and offered her a place to stay. She didn't even know who she was, why she had wings or how she got here, yet this person outstretched hand welcomed her. She felt her heart flutter at the thought of it.

_This outstretched hand is offered for me to take._

Still slightly surprised, she slowly reached out to touch the gloved hand on to twitch and hesitate. Why was she hesitating? Because something in the depths of her mind was telling her that this was a sin; this was a very back idea. Her mind told her that taking this hand will bring misfortune and grief to her. But her heart, the one that was beating wildly in her chest, told her that this was the correct decision. The way it skipped when she thought of taking this woman's hand told her that she should do it.

A cloud of doubt covered her mind, her thinking and her instincts.

_Is this alright?_

She didn't spare her uneasiness another second as she continued her snail paced approach to that outstretched hand. When their fingers touched, she could feel. She could feel her mind scream in unintelligible rage and despair, as well as her heart jumping and dancing in utter joy and excitement.

Miku's smile broadened as she hoisted the girl off the ground, helping her regain her balance. When they were both standing, she motioned for the blonde girl to follow and walked off.

Rin nodded in response to the notion and walked closely behind the teal haired beauty, completely oblivious about what she was walking into.

But not caring in the slightest.

o.O.o.O.o

As the days went by, Rin learned many things about Miku and the place she had woken up in.

She was in a town bustling with people, and the place she woke up was an alleyway near the town square. Miku had been walking to the church when she peeked into the alley to find her.

The teal haired maiden lived in a cottage within the residential area of town. It had a wonderful flower bed in the front as well as a vegetable garden in the back. The next house wasn't directly beside hers, but it was close enough to be called a neighbor.

Also, Miku lived with a man she called her soon-to-be husband; in other words, her fiancé.

Rin was angered and saddened by that fact, and she hadn't the slightest idea why. During the day, the beautiful maiden would converse with her and treat her as if they had known each other for years. It made her stomach flutter and her spirit to soar. But as soon as that man came home, her attention turned to him.

The teal haired girl would run up to him and plant a light kiss on his lips before pulling him into a loving embrace. Seeing this made the blonde girl's blood boil and heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. Whenever she saw their displays of constant affection, her chest would tighten so much, it would cause a numb pain that lasted until he left for work.

This feeling was small when she first saw the girl, but now, the feeling was unbearable.

_What is this strange ache in my chest? It is as if I have wanted her for an eternity, which is ridiculous. I have only known her for a few days. _

She sighed as she took a bite out of her bread, chewing it softly. What was this feeling? It was strange how it came on so quickly, but it is such a stubborn feeling. She had told her heart many times to stop with these strange urges but it never subsided. Why didn't it leave her in peace?

"Rin," Miku said as she turned off the tap of the sink, "why do you have wings? Are you an angel?"

Her hand stopped midway, her mouth hanging open at the sudden question. She closed it and placed the piece of bread back on her plate, thinking. "I do not know why I have wings. Angels have halos, do they not? I, on the other hand, do not have a halo," she responded quietly.

This caused the maiden to furrow her brows as she wiped her hands on a cloth. She threw the cloth in a basket as she suggested, "Perhaps you are a fallen angel."

At that moment, many images flashed into her mind. Her own self, with a golden halo hovering over her head, how that halo was snatched away from her, causing her to fall. She saw herself falling through the clouds before outstretching her wings; soaring for a bit before she passed out. After that, she watched herself fall once more, landing on her folded wings on the cold, unyielding ground.

She yelped and clutched her head as the images zipped by her, right before her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to make the flashes go away. Even so, the clips still played before her under her eyelids, making her remember…

She let out a yell of agony before falling of the chair and crumpling onto the floor. She writhed as her memories played in front of her like a silent movie. After a few moments, she lay still, panting from mental exhaustion.

"Rin!" Miku shrieked. "Are you alright?"

Unable to speak, all she could manage was to nod.

"Was it something I said? I am so sorry for causing you so much pain!"

_What is she talking about? She caused me no pain; my memory is what caused me pain. _

"I am fine, Miku," Rin managed to utter as she pushed herself off the ground, almost falling back over a few times. "I will be retiring to my room now, just let me rest."

Worry and unease swirled within her pale blue orbs but she nodded and returned to preparing supper for her fiancé.

The blonde girl stumbled through the halls and into the guest room. When her thighs hit edges of the mattress, she fell into it face first, accepting its soft embrace.

She lay there for a few moments, breathing into the warm blanket. But soon after, she began to weep.

An angel that had fallen from the sky, she was a fallen angel. Her halo was taken from her because she had sinned and was expected to atone for them in order to get it back and to return to the heavens. But now she had no hope of ever going back.

She fell in love with a human.

That was the ultimate sin, and she had committed it.

What was she to do?

o.O.o.O.o

"My darling, Miku," the man pointed at the dark flowing dress that lay just beyond the glass. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he stated, "I want you to wear that gorgeous gown on our wedding day."

"But it is black, and that is improper!" she protested.

Rin watched them argue playfully only a few paces behind. Although they insisted on her coming with them, they still forgot of her existence hovering behind them. As she watched, she felt the pain in her chest grow.

_If I wasn't an angel, I would be able to love her freely. _

She held onto that bitter thought and scowled inwardly. How had things become this way? Her chest tightened even more as she saw her smile, how she wished she made that smile dance on the maiden's lips.

_I want to be with her. _

"My dear Miku, I do not care about those trivial matters, I wish for you to wear that black wedding gown on our faithful day," he poetically replied. "I will go purchase it, you stay here my love." With that, the man rushed into the store.

Miku sighed at her fiancé's silly acts and continued to stare at the dress. The smile no longer rested on her lips and was replaced with a thin line. Her eyes were expressionless as she stared.

The fallen angel watched the maiden stare into space, wondering what made her wear such a somber mask. It saddened her to see that expression on her love's face, it made her look darker, gloomier. She preferred how the maiden always glowed with a cheerfulness that warmed her heart.

_I would do anything for you; I would even cut off these wings and sell my soul to the devil. If those were the sacrifices to be made, so be it. _

Rin furrowed her brows as she saw that the teal haired beauty's expression was unmoving, unchanging. She wondered what was the matter, what was on her mind? Why was she so unhappy all of a sudden? It confused her, and it made her own heart sink just a little.

_Why isn't she smiling?_

Her sea blue eyes shifted its attention towards the girl's lips. They were full and a light pink.

_They look soft…_

"Miku," she called without thinking.

At the sound of her name, she spun around and replied, "Yes, Rin? I have not forgotten you were there."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Working her jaw, the words refused to form on her tongue, so she shut her mouth again. After a moment, she just smiled in return and said, "Never mind, I forgot what I was about to ask of you, my apologies."

_Please smile._

"I see." the teal haired girl mumbled, and then she stated a little louder, "Do not hesitate to ask if you would like to buy something." She turned back to stare at the dress and sighed solemnly.

Suddenly, without her mind's consent, she grabbed Miku's arm and pulled her back. Whatever the teal haired maiden was about to say was cut off when the fallen angel's other hand lightly shoved her cheek, pushing their lips together.

Rin felt like the weight had left her and she could fly again. Even if their lips only connected for a few moments, she savored the feeling. It made her heart leap right out of her chest and caused her head to spin uncontrollably. She loved how their lips moulded together perfectly, as if they were meant for each other. She felt ecstatic.

But before she could deepen the kiss, black gloved hands shoved roughly at her stomach, causing her to stumble back a few steps. She looked to see Miku's hands had covered her mouth and her face was flushed a deep red. Her beautiful pale blue eyes were wide with mere shock and horror.

"Rin, you cannot do that!" she squealed frantically. "You are an angel, I am a mere human. This will never work…" she trailed off, unable to say anymore.

She saw the horror in the girl's eyes and understood: this was never meant to be. Her heart sunk to the pits of her stomach and hung heavy there, as if to never return. There was no need for a lie, she knew that she had scared the maiden and her feelings were not returned.

The blonde girl forced a sorrowful smile and whispered, "I understand, I am sorry I startled you."

The teal haired lady's gaze turned to the floor as she mumbled, "No, I meant…"

Rin did not stay to hear the rest. As quickly as she could, she spun on her heels and shuffled away through the crowd of people only to hide behind the nearest wall in an alley. She could hear her name being called in that wonderful voice but she dared not to answer. Clutching her chest tightly, she looked down at the ground and began to cry. She wept at her very being, at the obvious rejection shown in her love's eyes, at the sins she had committed.

_What am I to do now?_

May God have mercy on her soul…

_**Finish**_

A/N: Okay, I must admit that this was fic was supposed to be a one-shot thing but it... IT WAS TOO LONG! (oh, the horror) so I will try my bestest to finish it ASAP without leaving all you guys hanging. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I will see you in the nest chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_****_A/N: I'm back with another CHAPTER! It's shorter than the last, but the next chapter may be a longer. I plan this to be a 4 chapter story, but it probably won't end there... I always add things along the way *shoots self* But i hope you guys like this :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

**_Chapter 2_**

She stayed in that alleyway until dark, but even then, she refused to go back to the cottage which housed her true love and her fiancé. As a result, she sat in the dark place, knees hugging her breasts, and stared at the wall in front of her. The way her heart was aching was unbearable. Although it was a dull, numb pain, it was more agonizing than anything she has ever felt before.

Tears welled up in her eyes once more, blurring her vision. She whimpered as she placed her eyes on her knees, blinking furiously, trying to will the tears to retreat.

**"Young angel, why do you cry?"**

The voice startled her as she swivelled her head in the dark, desperately trying to see the owner of such a powerful tone.

"W-who is there?"

**"Stop searching, child. You will not be able to see me. I am a creature of darkness."**

Her eyes widened in surprise as she whispered her question cautiously, "Are you the devil?"

There was a chuckle in the night, after came a reply, **"You may say that, but I do not favour that name. I prefer my original name, Diabolos."**

"Diabolos," she murmured. Was this really the devil himself? Maybe she could ask him a favour… "May I make a deal with you?"

**"A deal?" **the voice asked curiously, **"I will listen, but that does not mean I will act."**

"Please make me human!" she blurted harshly. "You may take my wings and keep them, and in return, make me a human male…"

The dark voice burst into a huge fit of laughter, the cackles bounced and echoed off the walls. **"Child, why do you wish to be human?"**

"It is because I love one," she replied sternly, slightly irritated at Diabolos' reaction.

**"Do you now?" **his voice sounded surprised and curious once more.

"Yes, and I wish to be with her."

**"You do know that you are no longer able to return to heaven, and now you make a deal with me. You are destined for a terrible fate, and you will take that fate just for love? Rubbish!"**

Her mouth stretched into a thin line as her aggravation grew, "It is not rubbish, and I do not care for my destiny. I love her and I wish to be with her."

He chuckled lightly and responded, **"Very well, child. Come to my world and we will make this wish of yours come true."**

Not even a second later, a hole opened up in the ground under her and within moments she was falling. Her screams were muted to the mundane ears as she plunged head first into the dark abyss known as "Hell."

o.O.o.O.o

When she awakened, she was surrounded by a red mist that sent a chill down her spine. She could almost feel fingers floating over her bare skin, desperately reaching for help, their frantic cries present in the back of her mind.

She shivered at the thought as she looked around in search of Diabolos. Maybe she would be able to see him now that she was in his realm…

**"Child, you are unable to see me until you die and come to this realm."**

She pursed her lips as her thoughts and intentions were shot down before she could voice them.

**"Now, we must rid you of your wings."**

The strange ground under her began to bubble intensely before two clawed hands shot up and clamped around her wrists. She screamed in shock and fear as she struggled to get free, only to end in vain. The fingers of the claws were secured tightly around her wrists and prevented her from moving or running away.

She heard a strange crackle and rumble come from behind her. Cautiously, she turned her head to see a huge claw the size of an elephant towering over her. She screamed once more, the terror swirling in her blue orbs.

**"What is the matter, child? Are you about to back out of our deal?" **he asked in a disappointed tone. **"I was expecting you to have more resolve."**

"No!" she shouted frantically as she saw that the giant claw was beginning to recede. "I will go through with this agreement. No matter what it takes, I will become human."

When he didn't reply, she glared into the mist, willing her inner fear to stay hidden beneath the clouds of determination. Even as she trembled under the grip of the claws of death, she stood her ground.

There was an amused chuckle that echoed all around her, **"Very well, little one. Scream as loud as you would like to, no one will hear you here, not even God."**

She felt the large cold, wrinkly fingers close around both her wings, pulling them back at an uncomfortable angle. She winced lightly at the slight discomfort as she tensed, waiting for the pain to attack her all at once. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could and waited in anticipation.

But it wasn't an instantaneous thing; the giant hand moved slowly in a circle. Small circles at first, but it soon progressed into huge circles that sent the connecting tissues out of place. Rin howled in intense agony as the crackling and popping of breaking bones harmonized with the horrific symphony.

The hand tugged lightly and her eyes shot wide open. Another cry slipped its way from her lips as the raging fire and sparks spread through her entire being. She felt the wings rip out of her back and the strange golden blood flowed out of the two new wounds. She continued to scream as the searing pain washed over her entire being.

The two claws that held her in place unclasped from her wrists and retreated back into the ground. Not even a second later, she fell to her knees and doubled over, clutching her shoulders as she howled. The tears spilled over her cheeks, her blue eyes wide with hysteria.

Her new gashes continued to leak with a golden liquid that only angels could produce when they bled. But after a few moments, the liquid started to darken in colour and thicken in viscosity. It stopped glowing with brilliance and it no longer smelled like vanilla. That air soon became heavier than it was before and the scent of copper hung in it.

Her voice had started to change, into a slightly deeper shriek of agony. She also noticed how her breasts were starting to recede into her chest, making her upper body flat as a board. There may have been other areas of change as well, but she didn't notice them; she was too busy yelling in pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, she collapsed in exhaustion within a puddle of golden liquid, blood and sweat. Panting furiously, she squinted through the mist in hopes of seeing the devil himself. She had already known that it would be a hopeless cause, but she still tried to see him.

**"Young man, you cannot see me now either."**

_Young man…? _Her brows furrowed in confusion as she slowly rose to touch her chest, only to find that her breasts were no longer existent. She yelped and her own voice surprised her. She clamped her palm over her lips, puzzled. Had that low yelp really come from her throat?

**"So, my friend: how are you feeling?"**

She looked up hesitantly since that was where the voice seemed to be coming from. Above her, she saw her wings, dangling about 20 feet from her head, hanging by chains. Grimacing at the memory of getting them removed, she replied, "Alright now, the pain has subsided." Her voice might have been higher than most male adults, but it was still much lower than her original voice.

**"Listen carefully, my friend," **Diabolos said his tone serious. **"On your back lie two scars where your wings used to stand. As soon as you die, black wings will sprout from them and fly your spirit down to Hell. That is the price you will pay for defying your owe so wonderful God. And I shall warn you now: your new life will not be easy. You may face another great sadness along the way."**

She nodded in response to his warnings and terms. "I have already agreed to this deal, I have no intention of going back on my word. Please bring me back to the surface."

He chuckled, **"Only after you find more suitable clothing for a young man."**

She looked down at herself and flushed lightly when she realized she was still wearing her belly top and shorts. Without hesitation, she nodded in agreement. Within seconds, a pile of neatly folded clothes appeared in front of her. Immediately, she grappled for it and stripped of her old clothing.

As she changed, she noticed another change in her anatomy, but she'd rather not think about it, for it was slightly embarrassing how it altered so quickly. She buttoned up the dress shirt and eased the dark cape onto her shoulders, a clip clasping it into place.

A mirror appeared right before her, allowing her to survey her new appearance. Her eyes had changed, not in colour, but in shape. They were slightly sharper and her eyelashes now lacked volume. Her hair had stayed the same length, but even so, she still looked rather masculine.

She bent down to pluck a ribbon off the ground and gracefully used it to tie her golden strands into a ponytail at the back of her skull. She glanced at the mirror once more and approved of her appearance. Looking up into the pitch black sky of this dimension, she called, "I believe I am ready to return to the surface."

**"I can see that. But first, you must decide on a name for yourself. As soon as you announce that, you will automatically return to the world of the living."**

She pressed her lips into a thin line, a name? What would she rename herself as of now? She could no longer call herself "Rin," because she was no longer than person… The name "Rin" was a play on words, was it not? It meant "right…" and she had become the opposite of "Rin." So she will now call herself…

"Len," she stated confidently. "My new name will be Len."

**"Then goodbye, my friend. We will meet again soon enough," **she could hear the smile in his voice.

The ground under her… no, him, opened up into a gaping black hole and soon, he found himself falling once more. He could make out the red mist that followed him a few feet into the fall before it faded and vanished all together. The fall seemed to last for an eternity before Len finally spun unconscious.

_**Finish**_

A/N: Ahh, I think "Diabolos" is supposed to be the original name for the Devil, but i can't be sure (We all know how reliable Wikipedia is!). But i didn't really want to call him "The Devil" either, it sounds a little flat, i guess :) But i hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and see you in the next!


	3. Chapter 3

**__**A/N: UPDATE WITHIN 24 HOURS? OH MY GOD, NEEWWW RECORD! (I need to start on my homework, oh geez...) As said in the last chapter, this chapter is much longer than the last and it has KISSING in it! *gasps* yeah, remember the part in the PV when Len and Miku get some sexy time? I'm not writing that, for the sake of the rating of my fic (Rated T). Plus, i'm really terrible at writing that kind of thing... aside from that warning, beware for cheesiness. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

**_Chapter 3_**

Len awoke to find that he was staring directly at the clear blue sky, the sun blazed in the corner of his eye. After blinking a few times, he slowly sat up and looked around, ignoring the slight feeling of déjà vu.

He was in the bushes of some sort of court house, the thorns merely inches from his face. Just as he was about to stand to survey the area, he heard clacking footsteps to his right and instinctively hid.

"Miku-san? You're wedding is about to start! Miku-san, Miku-san!" he heard a female voice call.

"I don't think she's in the courtyard, let's check somewhere else," a lower voice replied and with that, the footsteps took off in the opposite direction and slowly receded until it was no longer present.

Len was shocked at what he had heard; Miku was getting wed today. He had to find her before she made the vows. He stood from the bushes, and just as he did, he saw a flash of teal fly by. Swivelling quickly, he caught a glimpse of the woman he had given up his wings for.

She also must have seen him because she stopped jogging in her midnight black wedding gown. Their eyes met and their gazes held. After a few moments, he decided to flash a smile her way. It was a friendly smile. He saw her eyes grow wide and her cheeks dust over with a light pink flush.

"Excuse me, my lady, where are you running off to?" his own voice still surprised him. He stepped out of the bushes and walked to stand a few feet in front of her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her boots, "I do not know, to be honest. I just want to delay my wedding…"

This surprised him; why would she want to delay the best day of her life? Even if this event made his chest tighten to no end, he still wanted her to be happy. "Why?" he asked in pure curiosity.

She began to shift her weight left and right in unease as she stammered her reply, "I-I am unsure about my feelings towards my fiancé. I think I might love another…"

"Is that so?" Len could feel his heart race at that statement. Who had she fallen for now? "And who may that be?"

She smiled softly while looking at the ground, "They are…" she shook her head lightly, "No, and you do not need to hear this desperate bride bicker. What are you doing here? I do not think I have seen you before…"

Now it was his turn to smile, "I had come here to find someone, but they have found me first." He could see how her cheeks flared up at his statement and his smile broadened, "If you are so unsure about your feelings towards the groom, you could always refuse and say 'I object'."

"I cannot do that!" she exclaimed, meeting his gaze with her own. "It is looked down upon during these sacred ceremonies…"

He could feel his grin grow even wider, "Then would you like me to burst in there and shout, 'I object to this! That maiden does not belong to you!'?"

This retort made the young bride bubble with laughter; this made him chuckle, seeing her so happy. "Although that would be interesting, I would think against it," she managed through her giggling. When she finally settled down, she sighed, "I feel as if I have known you since forever, and yet, we just met."

_Miku, you may not have known me forever, but this isn't our first meeting. Only I am the only one who knows this. It feels strange to start over in a relationship, to start over from the simple "hello." I wish to pull you into my arms and kiss you tenderly but if I do that, I will scare you off, like before. _

He chuckled again as he responded, "Yes, isn't it strange?"

"Miku, my darling, where have you run off to?" a faint voice called along with a barely audible echo of footsteps.

Her eyes widened, frantic from desperation, "Oh no… I cannot let him find me; I do not want to go on with this wedding…" Her spun left to right, looking for a place to run or hide.

Len frowned in slight confusion at the maiden's reaction. She didn't want to marry this man? "Dear maiden, why are you so desperate to get away? He is your husband-to-be, after all."

"I do not think I love him anymore," she answered quickly, still looking.

The footsteps gradually got slightly louder, and so did the man's voice. _Would she accept my hand, if I offered to help her run away? _He wondered but he didn't have much time to decide.

_I am someone that she had "just met," will she really take the hand of a stranger? Well, I do not think I can really question that, since I also did that deed. I wonder…_

He outstretched his hand, palm facing up, to her. "My lady, would you like for me to aid you in your escape?" he asked politely, the footsteps were getting nearer.

She twirled around and stared in shock at the stretched hand before her. A look of doubt crossed her expression and she hesitantly reached for it. He waited patiently with the smile still held in place, hoping with all his heart that she would take his hand. But after another brief moment, she took his hand and squeezed it.

To be honest, he was surprised that she took it, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, as the footsteps were getting dangerously close. As quickly as he could, he took off with the girl stumble behind. He caught a glimpse of her shawl falling from her head as they ran away.

He led her to the back garden, where no one was working at the moment. They zigzagged their way around the beds of beautiful blooms and they dashed straight for the large iron gates. The elaborate decoration on the gates were exquisite, even with only a second to glance at it before it swung open and they burst into a full on sprint into the town square.

Behind them, Len could barely make out the man's despaired voice at seeing his bride run away with another. But even so, they still ran.

o.O.o.O.o

They finally stopped running when they could no longer see the church behind them. Bent over, hands on his knees, Len panted heavily, desperately drinking up the oxygen like it was precious nectar. Miku had one hand on her chest while the other one hung limply at her side and she also, was gulping in as much air as she could.

After a few moments, he managed to say, "Well, my lady, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," her voice squeaked a little as she spoke. "But he saw us take off. I hope he does not cause a commotion and gather a search party for me."

"Just because you ran from your wedding does not mean you went missing."

"I agree, but to him, it would probably mean the same thing," she sighed at her ex-fiancé's hopelessness.

"If you do not wish to be found, where shall we go?" Len questioned, worried. "We cannot get very far on our feet. The next town is miles away."

At this, the teal haired maiden grinned devilishly, "I have a friend who can help us with that." She snatched his hand and tugged for him to follow her as she stormed off once again towards the edge of town where the wealthy lived.

Confused, the blonde haired boy could do nothing but follow as he was dragged to an unknown destination by the woman he had fallen for not even a week ago. But it took them much longer, for she was right: her groom had created a search party in order to find her.

They were not able to cross through town square, nor could they walk around the town, for it would take up too much time. Plus, they could not go back to the cottage, for that was where her groom would search in case she went back. So their only choice of getting around was to go behind buildings, through the dark alleyways.

To Len, it felt like they were wandering through a dark labyrinth, as told in many of the myths. They ran through the dark passageways towards their destination while running away and hiding from the dangers that lurked in it. Every now and then, they would stop to listen if they were being followed, then they would continue sneaking along.

_Where is she taking us? Does she have a wealthy friend that will hide us until this chaos ends? I wonder who this person may be… _

Finally, they arrived in the back of a large house with tall pitch black iron fences that looked almost like prison bars. They stood in the bushes in front of the large elaborate gate with many swirls and arrows for an elegant decoration. The garden that could be seen was filled with flowers of every species, colour and shape that he could think of and more. It radiated with a gorgeous glow as the blooms glistened slightly in the bright sunlight.

For a moment, the blonde boy panicked a little, for this layout was very similar to the church. Did they end back where they had started? No… there was a woman working in a bed of Tiger Lilies, delicately cutting off dead leaves. The woman wore a large white sun hat along with a flowing pastel blue summer dress. Her long pink locks fell over her shoulders in the prettiest way.

_Who is this girl?_

"Psst! Luka!" the teal haired maiden hissed, causing the other girl to look in their direction. Her light blue eyes widened slightly when she saw them. Instantly, she put down her garden sheers and ran to open the gate.

Miku grinned cheerfully at the taller woman when their eyes met.

"Miku!" Luka exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be attending a wedding?" As she talked, she held the gate open to allow her and Len in. She stared at him for a moment and asked, "Who is this boy?"

The teal haired girl laughed bashfully and replied, "I will tell you inside. Quickly, before we get caught."

The pink haired woman narrowed her eyes at them but nodded and led them to the back door. She swiftly grabbed her gardening tools and allowed them into her large home.

When Luka shut the door behind them, Miku sighed in relief and happily said, "Thank you, Luka!"

Len politely took off his shoes and held them in his left hand. "Sorry to intrude," he stated and smiled at the pink haired woman.

She blinked at him for a moment before turning to her teal haired friend and murmuring, "Who is this boy? He is much more charming than your fiancé!"

The two girls shared a light hearted laugh while the blonde boy stood there, slightly confused. But eventually, he smiled too.

_They seem rather close._

"Actually, to be honest, I do not know his name. But he helped me run away from the church," Miku replied sheepishly.

At this, the pink haired woman shook her head, "Naughty girl. I know you always run away, but this is a little over the top," she chided.

"Yes, I am aware of that," she giggled before turning to the blonde who had stood there, listening to their conversation. "What is your name? I am sorry I did not ask earlier. I am Miku, and this is Luka," she gestured towards the pink haired girl.

Len nodded, "It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful young ladies." He took Miku's hand and kissed the back of it gently. He saw her flush lightly and smiled, also doing the same to Luka's hand, "I am Len; I hope we can get along."

Both the girls' cheeks were dusted a light pink at his greeting. "Hey, Miku, he is MUCH more charming than your fiancé," the pink haired girl mumbled. When the blonde boy heard this, his grin grew a little wider.

The teal haired bride nodded absently at her friend's statement, but soon she snapped out of her trance. "Luka, can we stay here until my fiancé stops the commotion outside? I do not wish to get caught this time."

The other girl sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll just go brew some tea. The guest room is upstairs, the last door to the right. The bed should be big enough for the both of you," she winked at her friend, "if you know what I am implying…" She snickered and quickly escaped around the corner.

Both Miku and Len turned a light shade of red at this statement. In a flustered motion, the girl stomped her foot and called, "LUKA!" in a whiny voice. As more laughter could be heard from the kitchen, she pouted.

_They must be rather close for them to be able to joke around so freely. _

The blonde boy laughed once at the thought. It was very enlightening to see this after running away along with the constant fear of being seen by a search party member. He looked around curiously and soon found the stairs. "Miku let us go search for our room. Your feet must be sore from all of our running," he called.

She perked up at the sound of her, after flashing a small smile she nodded and followed after him up the stairs.

o.O.o.O.o

When they entered their room, Len was astonished by the fancy furnishing and how clean the place was. The walls were a solid dark brownish-red while the carpet was a pitch black. The bed sat against the wall, in the center of the room, it had a translucent red curtain that surrounded it. In one corner sat a dark red loveseat, in another stood a deep brown desk. The bed had two nightstands, one on either side, which had nicely decorated lamps on them. On the wall to their right was a door that must have led into a walk in bathroom.

"I am amazed," he stated in his bafflement. "I had no idea your friend was this wealthy…"

She giggled in embarrassment as she replied, "She was my tutor quite a few years back. I have known her since I was a child, yet I still have no idea how she became this wealthy."

They stood by the door in silence, although the blonde boy was unsure whether it was awkward or not. It may be in between: they want to say something more but they both have nothing left to say.

"Len," he perked up at the sound of his name. As soon as he turned his head to face her, he felt something warm touch his lips and all he saw was her closed eyes. Completely shocked, he froze for a second as the kiss continued.

_What is this? Why is she kissing? I thought she loved another. We just met, supposedly. Would she normally kiss a stranger? _

Even through his confusion, he felt his heart race rapidly in his chest and pound loudly in his ears. He felt his stomach churn in excitement and happiness at the gesture, even if he wasn't sure what it meant. Slowly, but surely, he let his eyes fall shut as he turned his body to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, returning the gesture lovingly.

_You have no idea how much I long for you._

Her arms snaked their way around his neck and her fingers entangled themselves in his golden hair, causing the ponytail to loosen. Their bodies moulded together as if they were two halves of one whole; it was almost as if they were meant for each other.

The blonde boy let his tongue run across the other's lower lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She complied willingly, parting her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to slither in. Their tongues wrapped around each other, playfully fighting for dominance. But soon, Len won over and started to explore, rubbing the insides of her cheeks and the roof of her mouth. She keened appreciatively as she sucked on the wet appendage.

After what seemed like an eternity, they could no longer ignore the need for air. They parted slowly, a thin string of saliva kept them connected for a few moments before it broke. Still holding each other, they gulped in massive amounts of air, faces red from effort.

Len's hair was now a tangled mess held together by a loose ribbon near the tips. Soon enough, the piece of fabric fell out of his hair and pooled on the floor behind him. He could feel his hair fall by his face and tickle his neck but he didn't mind it, for he was too busy looking into the eyes of the girl.

Light blue orbs stared into deep sea blue ones as they searched for something to say. Finally, the blonde broke the silence, "Miku, that was quite sudden," he stated in slight surprise. But right after saying that, he added with a grin, "But it was very pleasant."

She flushed a little brighter and tugged his hair playfully, "Be quiet, it was not that sudden."

"It was," he argued.

"It was not, I am pretty sure you saw it coming."

"I did not, actually."

"Then you, my friend," she jabbed a finger at his chest and giggled, "are a very dense creature."

He chuckled quietly before leaning in to only peck her on the lips once more, "What gave you the idea?" His heart was pounding against his chest, threatening to break free from its cage.

The teal haired girl smiled a little and said, "I don't know, it felt right."

Len shot her a crooked smile, "Oh? So does that imply that you love me? But we just met."

"That does not matter, for it was love at first sight," she replied curtly while nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

_I agree, it was love at first sight. But it used to be one-sided. _

He chuckled, burying his nose in her soft hair. It smelled wonderful, like fresh mint and apples. "It may be that," he agreed in a whisper as he kissed her forehead lightly.

She sighed happily and nodded. They stayed intertwined like that for a while before Len suddenly lifted her off her feet and carried her bridal style. Her yelp of surprise made him laugh as he carried her to the bed.

Carefully, he laid her down on the soft mattress and he covered her body with his own. On his hands and knees, he hovered over her, his golden hair framing his face.

She glared up at him half-heartedly before bursting out in quiet laughter. Looking up at him, she smiled warmly for him. He blinked for a moment before returning the smile back in full. After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, they locked their lips in another passionate kiss.

**_Finish_**

A/N: The moment they were about to get into it, i cut it off. oh ho ho ho! perverts DENIED! but anyway, it's so cheesy, this is probably one of the most mushy scenes i've written in my whole life (so far). I can't believe i wrote this... OH! and Luka is just a side character, otherwise there would be holes in the plot... and she was kind of there for comic relief too~ Well, please review and thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_****_A/N: BACK WITH AN UPDATE WITHIN 48 HOURS! I'm such a machine... I'm so determined to finish this! But anyway, this chapter is for humour, more of Luka's cheeky commenting will be present in this chapter :P I will continue with the seriousness and the mushiness in the next chapter but for now, laugh if you want :P other than that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

**_Chapter 4_**

There was a knock on the door as Len stirred from his peaceful slumber. He grumbled in slight annoyance as he peeled his blue eyes open to stare into more darkness. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grappled for the lamp's switch lazily and soon, a light yellow glow filled the room, illuminating the bed and the person who slept peacefully next to him.

He sat up slowly and looked to his side to see Miku snoring softly. Her peaceful face was lit up by the slight glow of the lamp and to him.

_She looks very cute like that. _He couldn't help but smile at that thought, but he was snapped out of his inner agreement when the knocking at the door sounded again. Sighing in irritation, he slid out from under the warm covers and put on his pants and shirt so that he looked half decent. He didn't even bother with his hair as he walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood Luka holding some neatly folded clothing along. She smiled up at him and said, "Hello Len, Your hair looks very nice like that. I brought up a gown in which Miku may sleep in. I apologize because I do not own anything you could wear to sleep."

"Thank you," he grunted, still a little sleepy. He plucked the article of clothing out of her arms and proceeded to disappear back into the room when she stopped him to say one more thing.

"Supper is almost ready, I will call you two down when it is. And also," she winked and giggled, "Miku screams quite loud, be sure to gag her next time." With that, she walked away, her pink hair swinging back and forth casually as she did.

That woke him up a little more. He stood there by the door, blinking dumbly at the girl's retreating back before he shook his head and chuckled. In truth, he could not deny that fact, she had screamed really loud at some points.

_Even so, that was quite enjoyable and tiring, as a matter of fact. _

His grin grew just a touch wider at the memories that flashed through his mind but he quickly dismissed them. Shutting the door behind him, he placed the folded gown at the end of the bed and proceeded to kneel beside his sleeping beauty. He watched her snooze like a young child until he felt that she should be woken up.

Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he murmured, "My princess, it is time for you to awaken."

"Hmm?" she hummed as she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly and when she caught sight of him, she grinned. As she sat up, she yawned and stretched dramatically before sighing and relaxing. "What time is it?" she mumbled in question, rubbing her eyes.

"Luka-san just came by saying that supper is almost done."

"So we only slept for a few hours?" she whined. When he nodded, she turned so that his back was facing her and buried her head under the covers once more. "I do not wish to rise. Let me sleep more."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the lady's childish reaction. With little effort, he peeled the covers from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Get up my princess; Luka-san brought you something to wear to bed."

"I can change later," she replied stubbornly.

"I am going to pull the covers from your body and reveal more of that beautiful skin of yours…" he warned flirtatiously.

She squeaked at this and gripped the sheets even tighter, "Fine, bring the piece of clothing to me."

"I shall if you say 'please'."

"Please, Len?"

"Yes, my lady," he chuckled as he reached for it from the edge of the bed. He held it in front of her eyes, waiting for her to reach out to take it.

When her hand snaked out from under the covers, he swiftly grabbed her hand and gently planted a kiss on each of her fingers before letting go, allowing her to continue. She stared at him for a moment, as if she were in a trance. Then, she suddenly whispered, "Blonde hair… blue eyes… just like her…"

When Len heard this, he felt his heart skip a beat. Had she found out who he really was? To mask his fear, he questioned, "Did you say something?"

She just shook her head and smiled warmly up at him, "No, you must be hearing things."

He laughed nervously and said, "You may be right."

Silently, he got up from his kneeling position beside her and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. There, he sat facing the door so that the teal haired girl could change without worry of him staring at her.

_There is not much a point to do this. I have already seen her anyhow. _

He was tempted to turn around to tease her but he decided against it. Sitting there in silence, he listened as he heard the rustling of cloth and her feet thumping onto the floor. After a few moments, she called, "Len, I am done, you may turn around now."

He stood and spun, and as soon as he caught sight of her, the wind was knocked right out of his lungs.

Her long silky teal locks waved in almost unison and hung all the way down to her hips now that it wasn't in its elaborate up-do. The light blue orbs were still half-lidded in drowsiness, which made her look very similar to a child. She now wore a silk, pastel green nightgown that hung by her knees. It was decorated with elegant lace near the ends and by collar. The gown outlined her feminine body very well, making her even more stunning than she already was.

_She is beautiful…_

"Len, you are making me uncomfortable, staring at me in that manner," she muttered sheepishly.

He snapped himself out of his reverie and smirked at the fair maiden, "I apologize, but I cannot help it; especially since you are such a gorgeous young woman."

As expected, her cheeks flamed up a bright pink colour that made her look much cuter. She looked down at her toes, wiggling them nervously as she said in a flustered tone, "Do not flatter me so, I am not that pretty."

His smug expression only grew more evident as he approached her slowly and cupping her cheek with his left hand. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb and he pulled her so that she was looking at him eye to eye.

"You are the most perfect girl in the world; I would not even consider another." He leaned in ever so slightly so that their lips touched for a brief moment. Touching their foreheads together, he added, "I love you, Miku."

_Oh, how good it feels to finally say it out loud! I am so glad that you feel the same; the sacrifices I made to get this were all worth it. I couldn't be fuller of joy, I love you so much. I am so glad my wings are gone…_

The teal haired girl returned his gesture, pecking him lightly on the cheek before saying with a smile, "I love you too, Len… from the moment I saw you, I knew…"

Right at that moment, there was a loud knock, interrupting the tender moment. Snickering could be heard as Luka's voice called, "Supper is ready, so hurry and come eat, you lovebirds. Otherwise, I shall eat it all myself!"

"Alright, Luka, we are coming!" Miku yelled back in annoyance. Her perfect lips curled into a pout that made her face glow in the most adorable way. "Come, Len, let us not force her to make that statement true…" she grumbled in irritation.

The blonde boy let out a small chuckle before answering, "Yes, my princess," and they walked through the door.

o.O.o.O.o

"So, you two," Luka suddenly said after they finished half of their dinners in silence, "how long do you intend to stay here?"

They looked at each other for a moment before Miku replied, "As long as it takes. We need to wait until my no-longer-to-be-husband stops this hopeless search for me."

"In other words, forever?" the pink haired girl mumbled before wailing, "Oh, how lovely!"

The teal haired girl glared playfully at the girl across from her, "Be quiet, you. It cannot be that horrible."

"Well, if you two continue your nightly activities, I will begin to lose sleep because of your loud, obnoxious screaming!" she retorted cheekily, grinning devilishly.

In return, both Len and Miku's faces lit up until their ears reached the colour of cherries. The blonde coughed bashfully into his hand and tried to distract himself from the images that popped into his head. His attempts were in vain, but even so, he tried to divert his focus to his soup.

The teal haired girl's face resembled a tomato as she stood and stabbed her finger into the air, pointing at the other woman. "T-that is outrageous! I do not scream that loudly, and you are just as obnoxious for saying such a thing!"

The pink haired girl's mischievous grin would have made the Cheshire cat jealous as she replied in mock surprise, "Oh, so you do not deny that you participate in these nightly activities? Very interesting, my friend…"

_This soup is very delicious; I wonder what it consists of…_

"LUKA!" her face was now a deep red that spread to her ears and neck. She slammed her hands on the table and seethed in her shame and frustration. Her glare was no longer playful, for there was actually dark intent behind it.

Almost sensing what was going to happen next, Len piped up, "Miku, Luka-san is joking. And besides," he gulped down another spoonful of soup and smirked, "our nightly activities are nothing to be ashamed of; they are very enjoyable, actually…"

Luka clapped her hands over her ears and shouted like a child, "I DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW!"

Miku now gawked at her lover in disbelief, "Have you no SHAME?" she screamed at him. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK SO SMUG ABOUT IT, YOUNG MAN?"

The blonde quickly held up his hands in a surrendering type of gesture as he spoke nervously, "I am joking, my princess, please calm down." The glare that she was giving him made the fear rise a little bit further in his throat.

She continued to eye him until she gave up, after giving a very aggravated huff; she plopped back into her seat. Swiftly, she snatched up a piece of bread from the centre of the table and hastily chewed on it, grumbling in anger as she did.

_Oh, she is so cute…_

Len quickly leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. When she looked at him in a somewhat surprised way, he chuckled airily and continued to drink his soup, ignoring Luka's silent snickers.

_Staying here shall be very interesting…_

_ Very interesting, indeed…_

**_Finish_**

A/N: Luka, you are such a troll, we would be best friends :) And i just had to make Len take her side, it just adds so much to the scene! But anyway, hope you guys laughed at my attempts to write something humourous! Please review and i'll see you guys in the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

_****_A/N: I'M BAACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! UPDATE WITHIN 48 HOURS! (i have an exam coming up, i really need to study ^_^") okay, i managed to squeeze some more of my attempts for humour in this chapter too, otherwise, it's a pretty mushy chapter. I nearly barfed at the cheesiness of my own writing, i was like, "Oh dear mother of God, is this my work?" but it turned out good enough :D this is the second last chapter, the next chapter will be the END! :O I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, ALMOST DONE ALREADY? it's kind of depressing... But anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

_**Chapter 5**_

A few days have passed since they ran from the church. It has been a few days since they arrived at Luka's large house of a home. Len found his stay very entertaining, so to speak. The pink haired girl frequently teased his princess day in and day out, giving her no time to rest. As much as he tried to avoid getting involved, they always somehow dragged him in.

He chuckled at that thought as he sat in the living area, a glass of sparkling rose wine in his hand. The loveseat he was sitting on was made of soft red velvet, as were the couch and chair that were placed in a demented circle around a round ebony table. On the table was a beautiful bouquet of pansies, elegantly laid out in a woven basket. The living room was in the same area as the kitchen and dining room, for there were no walls separating them and a large window was placed to look out into the beautiful back garden.

At this given moment, Luka was in the garden, tending to the bed of carnations near the outer edges of the yard. Miku was currently in the pink haired girl's library just down the hall, reading a book from her large selection of novels. All was quite peaceful in the house.

Taking a sip of his wine, he sighed and stared out the large window, marvelling at the wide selection of floral beauty that was displayed there. Despite the pink haired woman's masculine actions and words, she had a very feminine interest in flowers, as shown through the way the petals sparkled in the sun, healthy and magnificent.

_It must be enlightening to see how much your hard work has paid off every time you step outside. I can almost feel how joyful it may be. _

But something still bothered him, just slightly, but enough to cause an annoyance. The other day, what Miku had said to him when she woke up…

_ "Blonde hair… blue eyes… just like her…"_

Was he discovered? Did she figure out that he was "Rin" all along? In all honesty, he was afraid of her finding out his true identity. What would happen? Would she still love him as she did now?

It worried him to no end; he just couldn't let it go…

_She still remembers "Rin" as a person. She said that sentence with such nostalgia, with such sadness and grief. Did she regret something she had done to "her"? I don't understand…_

"Len!" the sound of his name snapped him out of his puzzlement as he looked up to see Luka standing in front of him. "Now you see me. I must go out for a while, I had just run out of fertilizer and I also have to purchase some fruit and fish. I will be back before sunset, please tell Miku." She waved a thank you as she ran to the front door and left.

He blinked for a few seconds before he registered what she had said. Finishing the rest of his drink, he stood and placed the glass into the sink, telling himself he will wash it later. The house was very large, indeed. He still got a little lost in his attempt to find the library.

When he finally found it, he saw Miku sitting on a dark grey velvet couch right by a tall window. The soft yellow light that spilled in through it made the dust in the air visible and made the maiden glow with brilliance. Her face was passive and focused on the black book that she held. The book itself had no title, which puzzled him, what was she reading?

"My princess," he called into the large room. When she perked up and looked at him, he continued, "Luka went out to purchase groceries and fertilizer. She will be back before sunset."

The teal haired girl nodded and returned her gaze to the book, "Alright, thank you for informing me."

The room was silent once more as Len walked over to the couch and plopped down beside his beloved. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Looking over her shoulder, he read the contents that the pages had written on them:

**Slowly, they fell onto the bed, their lips still locked in a tantalizing kiss. Her moans filled the air as he left her mouth, trailing butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line. His lips soon found the crook of her neck and he greedily sucked on the silky smooth skin, causing the woman under him to groan in pain and ecstasy…**

The blonde boy felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what genre this book could possibly belong in and he murmured nervously, "Miku, love, I did not know you read such things…"

As soon as she realized what he was implying, she slammed the book shut while her face lit up until it was the colour of a cherry. "N-no, it is not of that genre!" she attempted to correct his assumption but the look that he gave her told her he wasn't convinced. "It is a romance novel!" she insisted.

"Then I shall assume that it is an erotic romance novel," he retorted and she gawked at him. At that moment she hit him square in the forehead with the book and he flinched at the sudden assault.

"It is not an erotic novel, although there are a few scenes in which are questionable, it is a mere romantic tragedy!" she claimed in a louder voice, trying hard to sound persuasive.

He rolled his eyes, still unconvinced, "Then what is this so called novel about?" he quizzed.

Almost immediately, she replied, "A female elf falls in love with a human woman and she wishes to do everything in her power to be with her. So the elf finds a book of forbidden dark magic and transforms into a human boy. When they meet again, they fall in love at first sight…."

Shock filled his systems as he heard the plot of the story that was oh so similar to his situation at this given moment. Why was she reading such a story? Was he really found out?

Trying to keep calm, he asked some more questions in fake interest, "What happens to them in the end? Have you read that far yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I just reached the center, but I hope they have a happy ending…"

_I hope we have a happy ending as well. _

"Love, do you wish to go outside to the garden with me?" Len offered quickly, wishing to change the subject of conversation.

Miku blinked at him, surprised at the abrupt suggestion but nodded. Flashing a loving smile his way, she stood and outstretched her hand for him to take.

The gesture sent a spark of déjà vu through the blonde boy as he recalled the day when this very woman found him in an alleyway, crumpled on the ground, clutching his back. That day when he had sealed his sin against God as soon as he took her hand, was he about to do the same thing again today?

_Why do I feel something bad might happen if I take her hand once more?_

He chuckled mentally, what was he to worry about? Shaking off the unease and doubt he felt, he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers as he led her to the back garden.

The back garden was like a florist's paradise. It had every type of flower imaginable along with a greenhouse by the side of the house for all the exotic plants that were found out of the country. The beds of beautiful blooms were arranged in a large circle so that the centre had an elegant fountain that shot water 5 feet into the sky. Around the fountain were many benches as if to lounge and stare at the clear water that pooled at the bottom. If you were ever to look at this amazing yard from above, it would look like a large kaleidoscope with the many colours, even if all the beds were the same size.

_This place is truly gorgeous; I shall praise Luka-san later. _

He watched with a small smile on his face as Miku squealed in utmost joy and zigzagged her way to the centre of the garden. Her pastel green gown seemed to stand out amongst the solid colours of the flowers and the pearl white of the fountain. Her silky teal locks fluttered in the wind as it rushed by, surrounding her in the most spellbinding way.

_ The garden may be gorgeous on its own, but when my lovely princess is there, it makes it ten times more beautiful._

"Len, why are you just standing there?" she beckoned him with a giggle.

He just smiled in response to her summon and as he made his way to the centre, a certain flower caught his eye.

_Stephanotis… _A beautiful flower of pearl white in which consisted of five triangular petals; it was the flower used in wedding ceremonies. Whether if it was for the wall decorations or the bouquet for the bride. A symbolism of marital Happiness…

_Marriage… I wish to marry her, I really do. I wish to be the person whom she wants to spend the rest of her life with. But I do not have a ring…_

At that moment, an idea popped into his mind and he grinned at the mere thought of it. He bent down near the bed and plucked one of the blooms out of the soil. Using his skillful fingers, he twisted the stem of the flower into a circle the diameter of his pinky before tying it into a secure knot.

"Len!" he heard his name being called in her high whiny voice. He could almost imagine the pout on her lips as she said, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled lightly and answered, "I am coming, love." Getting up from his kneeling position, he brushed the dirt off his knees and resumed to making his way to the maiden that stood there, awaiting his arrival. He hid his hands behind his back and told her with a smug smile, "Close your eyes."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not liking his expression when he said the phrase. "Why?" she asked warily.

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh and replied, "I have a surprise for you. Shut your eyes and hold out your left hand for me, love."

Still unsure about his request, she eyed him for a moment before complying, covering her eyes with her right hand and outstretching her left.

He couldn't help but smile in anticipation of how she would react. As he held her outstretched hand, he realized that she no longer wore the golden ring her ex-fiancé had given her. _I wonder what she did with it…_

Ignoring the question that rose in his mind, he took the flower ring he had just recently made and slipped it over her ring finger. He heard her gasp as her right flew from her face to stare at him in utmost surprise.

He chuckled at her reaction and kissed her fingers while he vowed, "I may not have the money to purchase one yet, and we may have only known each other for a few days, but I wish to marry you one day. This makeshift ring will be a symbolism of my promise. When the time comes in which I will propose, you will say…?" he trailed off, waiting for her to say something in return.

"YES!" she yelled in glee before clamping her right hand over her mouth, embarrassed at how excited she sounded. No matter how hard she was trying to hide her joy, he could see that she was about ready to dance in circles around the fountain.

Len could feel his grin grow as his heart soared into the sky. "I love you, my princess," he murmured as he pulled her into a loving embrace, arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"I love you too," she whispered in return, sounding as if she were about to burst into tears. They pulled back only slightly so that they could share a brief, loving kiss before she added, "I'm so happy," with a few tears slipping from her eyes.

In response to her statement, he moved to kiss away her tears, the movement tender and sweet. For a long while, they continued to stand there in their embrace, in the center of the huge garden.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde pulled away slowly and flashed a smile at the girl he cared for the most. When she smiled back at him, he could almost see her face glow with pure happiness and love, which made his own smile grow.

"Would you like a drink my fair maiden?" he asked with a grin.

She giggled back at him and nodded in response. When he saw her nod, he said, "Wait here, I will go make you a cocktail." And with that, he walked back into the direction of the house.

The back door creaked as he opened it but he didn't pay it much attention, because he felt like he could fly once more. Even if his wings were long gone, he felt like that as long as she was with him, he could fly. His heart fluttered at the mere thought of his beloved, he could barely believe what he had just done.

Very proud of himself, he began to hum an inconsistent tune in his cheerfulness as he reached into the cupboard to grab the necessary ingredients and syrups to create a cocktail.

_Does she like strawberries?_ He wondered as he eyed the bottle of strawberry syrup before shrugging and placing it on the counter. Still gouging around, he bumped into the bottle of sparkling rose wine in which he was drinking earlier. He grinned knowingly as he picked it up and shook it lightly to see if it still had any liquid left in it.

At that given moment, there was a sudden gunshot that echoed throughout the house as well as a feminine scream coming from the direction of the garden.

The loud noise made him jump in surprise as the bottle slipped from his hand and shattered when it made contact with the floor. He stood there frozen as dread and fear started to fill his veins, making his blood heavy and cold.

_What was that? And that voice…_

_ MIKU!_

At the realization, he burst into action and dashed as fast as he could to the back door. Dread, unease and worry pumped into his heart as he slammed the door open and into the garden to look for his love.

_**Finish**_

_****_A/N: CLIFFHANGER! OH NOES, WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKU? (she got shot, derrrrrr...) i felt like this chapter needed a cliffhanger, just because :D every story needs a cliffhanger at some point x) not much of one, but oh well :D Please review and i'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_****_A/N: OH MY GOSH, LASSTTTT CHHAAAAPTER! now i feel like my life has no meaning! (oh the humanity!) This chapter feels kind of rushed, in my mind, no matter how much i tried to drag it out, this was all i got (Q_Q) I will edit it in the future to make it better, but for now, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

_**Chapter 6**_

His feet made quick work around the flower beds as he caught a glimpse of Miku's teal hair. Panting heavily, he stopped in the center of the garden and stared in shock and disbelief, unable to move.

At his feet was his beloved with a shot wound in the middle of her chest, the blood spilling over the cobblestone, puddle growing slowly. Her breath had been reduced to a matter of short gasps of pain and her eyes were barely open. She coughed violently as a red fluid escaped her lips and splattered on the ground. Shuddering in the heat of the sun, her pastel green nightgown stained crimson.

Len felt his whole body go cold as he dropped to his knees beside his fallen lover. "Miku," he whimpered as he watched her take her last breath. Her eyes finally closed and her body went limp, no longer moving. He watched as the colour receded from her face, leaving her a ghostly white.

Tears slipped unwillingly out of his eyes as more feelings filled his chest and caused him to explode. He screamed, in grief, in anger, in desperation, in emptiness. The more he screamed, the more he cried.

_What is this? How did this happen? How could this happen now? No, no, NO! Who would shoot her? How did the attacker enter the garden so quickly and silently? _

_ None of that matters, now that she is dead._

_ It's all my fault._

He choked on his breath as he bent over and held his dear in his hands. As he stared at her peaceful expression, more tears escaped his eyes. Gripping her shoulders tightly, he sobbed, no matter how pitiful it was to see a man cry.

**"My my, I believe I gave you a warning, did I not?"**

His head immediately shot up at the sound of the voice, frantically looking around for the owner of the voice. "Diabolos…" he murmured.

**"How pathetic you look right at this moment. It is just a death, it should not mean anything."**

"You do not understand at all!" Len howled in rage at the words of the devil. "She was the one I loved the most! I would do anything for her and now… and now…" he croaked as another wave of sobs wracked through his being.

**"You would do anything for her, you say?" **his voice had a sinister tone to it that sent shivers up the blonde's spine. **"Why not die for her?"**

He widened his deep blue eyes in disbelief, "What good would that do? Suicide solves nothing—"

**"Not die WITH her, die FOR her," **Diabolos interrupted in slight annoyance as he explained. **"In case my foresight was correct, I left you a pinch of your angelic powers, enough for you to transfer your life energy. You may transfer the rest of your human life energy into her in order for her to live, but in exchange," **he paused mid-sentence as if to add dramatic effect before continuing, **"you must give your life."**

"So if she lives, I die? And if I live, she dies?" he chuckled darkly without mirth. Shaking his head, he muttered breathily, "What has this come to?"

**"It is your call, no mine."**

He let his eyes fall shut, forcing the remainder of tears to spill as he bit his lip. "Miku, my love, I'm going to have to break our promise…" he whispered in her unhearing ear as he looked back up and stared at the space in front of him. With new found determination, he demanded, "tell me how."

There was a snicker before Diabolos answered, **"As long as you have any physical contact with her, you can transfer your life energy, all you need to do is focus on doing it. You should speak your last words to her as you do this, for it is a pretty quick procedure." **As he spoke, his voice slowly faded into the background, **"Well, my friend, I will see you in my realm." **The smile dripped off his voice before it completely disappeared.

Len listened in the dead silence of the garden in case the devil had any more to say, when nothing came, he stared down at his love. Her body was cold in his arms and her face white with a stain of red near her mouth. The blood had already stopped flowing now and it stained the sleeves of his shirt as well as his hands, but he didn't care.

_ I still had some of my angelic powers?_

_ Is that why my hair and eye colour stayed the same?_

He shook that thought away as he continued to stare at the dead body in his arms. Just as so catching a glimpse of her limp body made more tears appear in his eyes, overflowing once more. He sniffled and cleared his throat as he spoke, concentrating on transferring his life to his princess.

"My dear, lying cold," he could feel a bit of his energy leaving his body as he struggled to hold up the girl, but he still continued to speak, his voice strong. "I will spend all of my life for you, as I swore on that day."

In his arms, he felt the body warming a little as her heart started to pump again. She began to breath in shallow breaths as if she were about to die, struggling to look up at the boy who held her. "Len…" she gasped with much trouble.

Although he heard her, he did not answer to her as he continued to speak, "My sin against God…" he gently stroked her cheek, a loving gesture, his life energy slowly leaving him. Staring into her eyes, he could tell that she still could not see him, they looked cloudy and lost. It made him choke on his words but still, he continued in a strong voice, "All of my acts of treachery should be paid by my death."

He moved his hand to the back of his head to undo the ponytail that sat there. As the golden locks fell around his face, he concentrated a little harder to give her back the life she should still have. Slowly, but surely, he could feel his anatomy changing back to its original state even though his voice stayed the same.

"So I will die for you," his chest grew until it had the breasts that it had before he became human and his curves returned. He… no, she could feel the changes in her facial structure as well, knowing that her eyes became round and her lashes long once again.

She could feel the black wings starting to force its way out of her back now as she said, "I believe that is my fate."

Miku was now pumping with warmth and the wound in her chest was no longer present, even though blood still stained the cobblestone and her gown. She could now see the person who was in front of her and her eyes widened until they were the size of dinner plates. "No…" she whispered in desperation.

Rin sent one last sorrowful smile to her love, tears staining her cheeks as she choked out her last three words, "_I love you._"

When she uttered those last words, huge black wings sprouted from the blonde's back and surround her small figure. She could hear the screaming of the teal haired girl but they could no longer reach one another. Curled up in a ball of black feathers, she fell through the floor and disappeared, falling into the depths of the shadows.

And even as she fell, she smiled without regret, her last thoughts being:

_I am glad I got to spend time with you, my love. Please live on without me, I do hope, with all my heart, that we can, someday, meet again._

_**Finish**_

_****_A/N: I brought Diabolos back for just that little bit of it... Oh well, that's about all i could think of in terms of how Rin/Len brought Miku back to life. I would like to thank all of you guys who followed this story and read to the end, whether it was from the start, in the center or near the end. It was fun writing and reading the reviews i get :) Even though this ending is pretty terribly written, i hope you liked it! Please read and review, and i hope to see you guys in my other/future stories :)


End file.
